Evangelion 40 You (not) live
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Algunos tienen la duda de que pasara en la próxima película de Evangelion, entonces les traigo una versión a mi perspectiva. Esto sucede después de los eventos de Evangelion 3.3 y cuenta lo que pasa a cada protagonista por el paso de la historia. ¿Shinji terminara el ultimo impacto? ¿Asuka lo matara? ¿Shinji salvo a Rei? ¿Qué pasara con la copia de Rei? Solo leyendo lo sabrán.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos. Este año empezare a hacer fics de mis animes favoritos. Se que no soy el creador de Evangelion, pero me gusto la idea de escribir la historia de la película que falta a mi perspectiva. Espero que les guste y sino, siempre la puedo borrar jajaja. De mi parte es todo, espero que pronto mi hermana continúe sus historias, pero falta que tenga su computadora jajaja. Disfruten su lectura.**_

 _ **Evangelion no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El mundo de sangre.**_

-Baka Shinji, ¡¿No te basto con iniciar el tercer impacto?!- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza

-Lo siento Asuka. Yo... ¡Yo solo quería arreglar mi error!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mira que bien lo arreglas baka, ¿Esto es lo que querías?, ¡¿Querías terminar con la vida que queda?!- dijo con gran furia.

-¡¿Tu crees que es lo que quería?!, yo solo confie en que mi padre al fin haría lo correcto, confie en Kaworu. Creí que podía repararlo todo, pero solo lo arruiné, solo soy un tonto, solo...- dijo hasta ser interrumpido por un cachetada por Asuka.

-Siempre se trata todo de ti, ¿No puedes dejar de sentir lastima por ti por una vez?, me tienes harta mocoso tonto- dijo con gran furia tratando de no matar a Shinji.

-Lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Solo sabes decir eso basura. Deja de disculparte de una vez, es todo lo que haces- dijo con gran furia.

-Muévete baka, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Tu también muévete muñeca falsa- dijo señalando el horizonte.

-¿Quien soy yo?- pregunto Rei bastante confundida.

-¡Eres una falsa copia de Rei, la verdadera Re!i- dijo Shinji enojado.

-No soy Rei, ¿Entonces que hago aquí?- dijo mas confundida.

-Vete de aquí- dijo Shinji con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No lo hagas- dijo Asuka sujetando su brazo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto seria.

-Serás una copia, pero aun así, eres la única que puede pilotear otro Eva, para eso estas aquí muñeca- dijo mirándola sería.

-No la necesitamos, no volveré a un Eva nunca, no quería seguir con esto- dijo derramando sus lagrimas lentamente.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga baka- dijo bastante sería.

-No lo hare, estas completamente loca si crees que voy a arriesgarme a volver a causar otro impacto- dijo llorando.

-Los dos me dan lastima, no sirven para nada. Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo- dijo alejándose.

-Mejor vete y déjame solo, no me queda nada mas que esperar la muerte- dijo desanimado.

-Puedes dejar eso tonto, suerte- dijo regresando y abrazándolo.

-aaa- expreso asombrado.

Asuka se fue y Rei también, pero tomaron caminos diferentes. Rei volvió a los cuarteles de Nerv o lo que quedaba.

-No soy Rei, pero mi cara es la suya, su voz es la mia, sus recuerdos son los mios, ¿Por qué dicen que no soy Rei?- dijo al caminar por los pasillos de los cuarteles inundados de sangre.

-Tu no eres Rei, yo si- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto sería

-Soy la verdadera Rei Ayanami- dijo saliendo de las sombras.

-Tu no puedes ser yo- dijo impactada.

-No soy tu, tu eres un espejo para mi, tu no existes- dijo sería.

-Pe...Pe...Pero no...- dijo asustada mientras retrocedía.

-Muere de una vez- dijo al tomarla por el cuello hasta asfixiarla.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de la ciudad, Asuka seguía caminando.

-¡No encuentro a nadie, no encuentro señal, así me agradecen salvarles la vida!- dijo enojada

-Asuka...- dijo una voz por la calle.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Asuka...- repitió la voz alejándose.

-No te escaparas, vuelve aquí- dijo corriendo hacia el lugar de donde salía el sonido.

Ella seguía escuchando la voz y la seguía persiguiendo hasta que llego al apartamento donde vivía con Shinji y Misato.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Juegos mentales.**_

 _ **Evangelion no me pertenece.**_

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Es el único lugar que consideras hogar, Misato ha sido la madre que perdiste para ti- dijo la voz.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Asuka furiosa.

-No me puedes engañar- dijo la voz acercándose.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto asustada.

-Por que yo soy tu- dijo otra Asuka que apareció en frente de ella.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Soy la parte que niegas de ti. Temes estar sola. Niegas tus sentimientos por Shinji. Niegas querer a Misato como tu madre. Te niegas a ti misma- dijo seria la otra Asuka.

-¡Claro que no, yo no siento ni pienso nada de eso!, solo estas mintiendo, ¡déjame!- dijo Asuka dejándose caer al suelo y soltando el llanto.

-No dejas de llorar por tu difunta madre- dijo acercándose.

-¡Cállate baka, tu no eres yo y nada de lo que dices es cierto!- dijo gritando

-Entonces solo dijo de imaginarme- dijo desvaneciéndose.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida y alzando la mirada.

Entonces vio que nunca existió la voz o otra ella, si dio cuenta que solo era su mente, que reamente era ella y que se estaba volviendo loca por todo lo que había vivido. Mientras eso ocurría, Shinji, tenía sus propias visones en la ciudad bañada en sangre.

-No pilotees otro eva-

-Pilotea el Eva-

-Confía en mi-

-Baka Shinji, ¡¿No te basto con iniciar el tercer impacto?!-

-¿No soy Rei?-

-Nos volveremos a ver Shinji Kun-

-¿Por que sus voces resuenan en mi cabeza?-se preguntó Shinji confundido.

-Kaworu Kun, ¿Por qué me dejaste?, eras la única persona en la que podía confiar. Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que no sacara las lanzas. De haberte escuchado, aun estarías aquí y nada de esto habría pasado- dijo derramando lagrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo hacer nada bien, ni siquiera pude salvar a Rei- dijo al golpear el suelo.

Después decidió caminar por la ciudad de en busca de Asuka, pero no la encontró, solo vio sus pisadas marcadas en la sangre del suelo. Trato de seguirlas, pero en cierto punto se desvanecieron por un rio de sangre que corría aun por las calles.

Después pensó en ir a la tumba de su madre, pero le parecía un largo camino, ya que todos loa medios de transporte quedaron inservibles y había una gran posibilidad de radiación en la zona. Empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo, lamentándose de sus errores y deseando no haber hecho nada, deseando haber salvado a Rei, pero el sabía que ya no podía hacer nada mas.

Al continuar su caminó el se encontró con Rei tirada en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que había muerto y simplemente se puso a llorar y culparse por ello, pero de probto siente una mano en su hombro. Era la mano de Rei, la que el conocía y salvo.

-No te culpes Ikari Kun- dijo al mirarlo a los ojos-

-¿Eres otra copia de Rei?- dijo con furia.

-No- dijo sonriente.

Entonces Shinji se lanzo a abrazarla con las lagrimas en los ojos. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: WILLE.**

 **Evangelion no me pertenece.**

Mientras los tres elegidos caminaban por las calles, Misato, Ritsuko y Mari dirigían tres grupos distintos para buscar los restos del Eva 02.

-Capitana, hemos encontrado la cabeza- dijo Mari por el comunicador mientras cantaba.

-Excelente, sigan buscando, necesitamos reconstruir toda la unidad- dijo mientras observaba por la ventana como subían el brazo.

-Capitana, hemos encontrado la mitad del pecho y media pierna, pero el otro lado esta infectado por el ángel- dijo Ritsuko preocupada.

-¿Se puede hacer algo?- pregunto Misato un poco acelerada.

-No, hasta donde sabemos, solo hemos encontrado la mitad y una parte que encontramos aquí esta infectada, no podemos repararlo todo sin la otra mitad que probablemente este igual- dijo decepcionada.

-¿Podríamos unirla a mi unidad?- pregunto Mari curiosa.

-Podría funcionar, pero necesitaríamos a dos pilotos para que funcione, pero no hemos recibido señal de Asuka desde que destruyo su unidad para vencer al ángel- dijo Ritsuko un tanto decepcionada.

-Asuka volverá. Por eso debemos terminar la unidad y prepararnos para lo que se venga. No sabemos que puede pasar ahora que el cuarto impacto fue suspendido- dijo Misato segura.

-Tiene razón, la princesa volverá. Sera divertido compartir unidad con ella- dijo sonriente.

-No te emociones, ustedes no están lo suficientemente unidas para tener a coordinación necesaria para controlar al Eva- dijo Ritsuko

-No te preocupes, eso no me costara- dijo Mari confiada.

-Mas te vale, si no tendrás que dedicarte a otra cosa- dijo Misato bromeando.

-No se preocupe capitana, se lo garantizo- dijo sonriente.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Shinji seguía conversando con Rei.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?- pregunto Shinji

-No lo se- dijo Rei sin tomarle mucha importancia.

De pronto, pudieron observar como se derrumbaba un edificio, pero no había nada que lo pudiera derribar, por tanto, ambos creyeron que solo era un defecto causado por el cuarto impacto. No le tomaron importancia.

-¿Cómo saliste del Eva 01?- pregunto Shinji curioso.

-No recuerdo salir del Eva, yo desperté en el suelo- dijo un tanto confundida.

¿Sabes que le paso a la otra Rei?- pregunto curioso.

-La mate, yo sigo aquí y ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí- dijo sería.

-!¿Que?!- dijo Shinji sorprendido.

-Creí que era lo que querías Ikari Kun- dijo algo arrepentida.

-Olvidemos eso, pero no lo vuelas a hacer Ayanami- dijo un poco desconfiado.

-Ven Ikari kun, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo un tanto emocionada.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Entonces ambos caminaron hacia un lugar mas lejano de donde estaba.

Mientras tanto, Asuka seguía en el viejo apartamento.

-¡No fui capaza de detener al baka de Shinji!- dijo furiosa

Asuka no paraba de decir eso repetidas veces sin para pero de pronto, escucho el derrumbe de un edificio. Solo miro por la ventana como caía y salpicaba toda la sangre que había.

Después de eso, ella se sorprendió y salió corriendo, temiendo que donde estaba, se viniera a bajo en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto, Misato y Mari, salieron en el único Eva que quedaba para buscar a Asuka.

-Nunca había esta dentro de uno de estos- dijo Misato asombrada.

-Yo no había tenido compañía en uno. Siempre se tiene una primera vez para algo ¿No?- dijo sonriente

-Cierto- dijo Misato un tanto sería.

Conforme avanzaban, escuchaban mas edificios derrumbarse y de pronto, se encontraron con lo que menos querían ver.


End file.
